


you take the breath right out of me

by tammyoreads



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Asking Out, Best Friends, F/M, Fluffiness, Romance, finding out, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:18:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammyoreads/pseuds/tammyoreads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#Emton ship story. Basically just my version of how Colton Haynes and Emily Bett Rickards got together (because we all know they are, even if they don't want to tell us the truth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take the breath right out of me

**Author's Note:**

> #Emton4Life

He didn’t know when he started having the feelings for her. He just knew that at some point between meeting her and working with her, he had begun to get the telltale pounding in his chest whenever she was near him. Whenever she smiled at him.

They hung out a lot and were closer to each other than to anyone else on the team and everyone knew they had to get together at some point. It was just a matter of when. He knew how he felt about her. He just wasn’t sure she knew how he felt. Or that she knew how she felt. Or that she even liked him. She might see him as the ever dreaded friend. And they were friends. Really good friends. Best friends, you could say. But he wanted more. 

The day she walked on set in a pink dress, looking like a Victoria’s Secret model, he knew he was screwed. He walked out of the room hastily, before she could see him, trying to keep his emotions in check. He got into the bathroom and found Stephen washing his hands in front of the mirror.

The older man glanced over at him and let out a laugh. ‘You saw her didn’t you,’ he stated more than he asked. Colton ground his teeth as he settled on the ground and buried his head in his hands. 

‘Yeah,’ he muttered.

‘Don’t worry buddy. I felt pretty much the same way when I first saw Cassandra Jean. It was like something had punched my gut. Amazing,’ said Stephen with a wide grin on his face as he remembered.

‘She’s my friend. And co-star,’ said Colton, trying to make up an excuse.

‘Is that really what’s stopping you? Or are you afraid she doesn’t feel the same way? Think about it buddy,’ said Stephen, patting his shoulder on his way out.

Colton sighed and slammed his head against the wall, but decided he wasn’t going to let his feelings ruin their friendship. He really hoped she hadn’t seen his hasty exit as he hurried out. 

No, she hadn’t seen his hasty exit. She was seated in a chair, buried in the script and whoever had done her hair and makeup had done a fantastic job. Not that she didn’t look good anyway.

He whipped out his phone and quickly took a picture of her, captioning it: “@emilybett should warn us before she comes on set looking like a Victoria’s Secret model #EmilyBettRickardsVS”, and then he put it on Instagram. It didn’t take long for her phone to ping and she looked up at him with a wide grin that nearly did him in.

‘Look who’s talking,’ she said, winking at him. That definitely made him smile and when he ignored his heart flips, he felt okay again.

***

‘Okay, so what’s the worst pickup line you’ve ever used on a girl?’ asked Emily.

‘Really? That’s what we’re going for now?’ he retorted, jokingly.

‘Yup’ she said, grinning.

‘Fine, fine. I think it was that angel thing,’ he said, trying hard to think back. He quickly realized that he hadn’t asked a girl out for a long time and he knew why. He shook his head to clear it and turned to Emily. 

‘It’s been a while, I guess,’ he said with a wry grin on his face.

‘Oh, I’ve noticed. And why is that Haynes? You’re either traveling these days or hanging out with me. I know my company is awesome, but isn’t there someone else who would love having you around a lot? I haven’t seen you go out with a girl since that last model person. So explain,’ she said, furrowing her eyebrows.

He tried to think of the best way to explain his abstinence from dating, but he really couldn’t. So he explained in the best way he knew.

When he kissed her, Emily felt her stomach rise up to her throat and crash back down and somehow, it was the best feeling in the world. There were tingles running up and down her spine as his mouth moved on hers, and she couldn’t help responding.

He pulled back with a worried look in his eyes and she had to smile, even though she was trying to be serious about the whole thing.

She brought a hand up to his face and said, ‘That was a better explanation than I expected.’

He grinned at her and she moved in for another kiss, this one longer and infinitely, better.

***

It was David that found them, still kissing, in the hallway outside one of the dressing rooms. 

‘Hey guys,’ he called to everyone else ‘I found them’

‘Aww, they’re so cute together,’ squealed Willa.

‘Finally, all the sexual tension was killing me’ exclaimed Paul. ‘I know right,’ replied Manu.

‘Guys, you’re embarrassing them,’ laughed Stephen, who didn’t look too sorry for the pair either.

Colton and Emily barely registered their cast mates, but they knew they had to get up, and soon.

‘We’ll leave you two to it. Be on set in ten minutes,’ said David, leading the rest of them away from the couple.

‘So, what now?’ asked Emily, pulling away from him, reluctantly.

‘Juice at The Grove on Saturday?’ he asked.

‘It’s a date Haynes. And never hide important stuff like this from me again. We’ve missed out on so much couple-y stuff already,’ said Emily, wrinkling her nose cutely.

‘I promise to make up for all that Ems,’ he apologized, with a wide grin on his face.

‘At least now, we are really giving the fans what they want. Emton for life,’ she said, pumping a fist into the air.

‘Yeah-wait, what’s Emton?’ he asked, bewildered, watching her as she got up, pecked him on the lips and walked away.

She threw a look at him over her shoulder and said, ‘That’s for me to know and you to find out sweetheart,’

Then she winked at him.

That was when he knew he was all in with this thing. Definitely all in, he thought as he got up and followed her, heavily anticipating whatever it was the future had in store for them.


End file.
